Fireplaces are quite commonplace in houses and other inhabitable places, but the heat issuing therefrom a negligible. Not only does the heat from a fireplace tend to unbalance a central heating system, but the fireplace is actually wasteful since it tends to draw air from a room to heat the same, and this heated air goes up the chimney instead of back into the room.
In order to reduce this waste of heat, fireplace enclosures were provided with glass doors, but such doors, or the enclosure, had to have some openings to pass air from the room for combustion purposes. Although glass doors helped to some extent, the amount of heat returned to the room was limited largely to that radiated from the glass doors.
The old-fashioned pot-bellied stoves standing entirely within a room were good from a heating standpoint, but these stoves required a chimney connection. Since a fireplace has a chimney connection, various attempts were made to utilize such connection for a stove but, to my knowledge, such attempts were not commercially successful because of the expense involved or because a satisfactory connection could not be easily made.
My improved adapter makes it possible to easily connect a stove pipe of a stove for safe and effective communication with the chimney flue of a fireplace. With heating fuel in short supply and with no material relief in sight in the immediate future, my improved adapter has had great public acceptance, since it quickly and economically converts a fireplace for use with a wood, coal or oil burning stove. All that is necessary is to remove the damper in the fireplace and securely hook my adapter to the damper frame.